


He says no

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, mention of Cas/other, mention of Sam/Jess, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He says no. Dean is smiling, because he doesn't really believe it. He can almost feel the way Sam's friend has been looking at him all summer. But when he tries again, later, the answer is the same."</p><p>Dean is stubborn. But as always, Cas says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He says no

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of my Sugar and Spice serie, but somehow didn't make the cut. I'll add it as a bonus.
> 
> Warning : nothing graphic in there, but Castiel obviously has anxieties and problems regarding sex in general in this story. If you think it can trigger you in any way, maybe this isn't for you. :)

He says no.

Dean is smiling, because he doesn't really believe it. He can almost feel the way Sam's friend has been looking at him all summer. But when he tries again, later, the answer is the same.

"But why ?"

"I know boys like you, Dean." And it stings to hear that tone from someone so young, but Castiel's eyes are ageless and can see right through him. "I know you won't remember my name in the morning. I know you don't care."

Dean drinks too much, end up sick on his brother's bed. He ignores Lisa's calls. All he can see is blue.

 

He says no.

Dean is visiting them, crashing on their awful couch. Sam is so happy, he doesn't want to ruin anything, but Castiel is here. His thin body tempting him. And his eyes. His eyes. Castiel laughs with them, eats food with them. He argues with Dean over movies and TV shows, and reads in silence next to Sam. He goes to work early in the morning, and Dean is alone when he comes back, exhausted and hungry. He avoids Dean's hands and lips, and looks almost sad.

"Why Cas ?"

"I know men like you, Dean." And that puts something like cold fire in Dean's gut, to think someone has hurt Cas. To think someone else thought it was right to. "I know it's just a sport to you. It doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't have to be complicated, dude."

"It is to me."

Cas leaves his full plate on the coffee table and shuts his door. Dean stays up late wondering what he meant. He has to leave in the morning. Castiel doesn't say goodbye.

 

He says no.

Jess is beautiful, and Sam looks happier than ever holding her hand. Dean has this theory, that maybe Cas is in love with his little brother. He spies on Cas all night, to see any sadness or jealousy on his face, but the blue eyes are happy. Tired but happy. Dean drinks enough to forget he's scared, and goes to him.

"Why ?"

"I don't wish to be your flavor of the night, Dean." Castiel is exhausted, and Dean helps him to the car, and at his new appartment. He helps him out of his clothes and into smooth cotton. He gives him water and watches him sleep. In the morning, before coffee, he says.

"I haven't been with anyone for a very long time, Cas."

"Why ?"

"Because of you." Castiel doesn't have an answer, so he leaves.

 

He says no.

Castiel is alone for Thanksgiving, so Dean pretends he has to work, and crashes his place with take-away from the dinner nearby and beer. He tries to keep his heart in one piece spotting a few shirts that clearly aren't Cas', and he has to close his eyes when he smells another man's perfume on the pillow he's borrowing. 

"Why not me, then ?"

"Because you're Sam's brother, and Sam is my best friend. When you'll decide you're done, I will not be able to tell my best friend you broke my heart, Dean. So no."

Dean smiles at that. "Sam knows I'm in love with you." When he wakes up, Castiel has left him a towel and a toothbrush. The other guy's clothes are neatly folded in a bag next to the door when he leaves.

 

He says no.

They're dating now. Dean had been sure to make Castiel state it clearly. They are exclusive. They are dating. Dean is allowed to hold his hand in public, and to fall asleep on his shoulder. Still, Castiel won't let him closer.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wish I wasn't broken." Dean soothes him with kisses, and sleeps holding him close. In the morning, he plays with Castiel's hair and tells him about this new indian restaurant they should try. Castiel's hand wanders.

 

Dean says no.

 

They officially tell their families, more to avoid Christmas than anything. Dean moves into the appartment, and Castiel gets to drive the Impala. Sometimes. They get a tree, and suddenly there's gifts and fairy lights. Castiels helps him with dinner, and they watch Harry Potter while drinking hot cider. 

In the morning Dean opens his presents, and watches Castiel smile in delight at his. They kiss and laugh. They make crepes and call their families. Dean dozes off a few times, only to find himself wrapped around his boyfriend, who's reading, or watching TV. Or just watching him sleep. 

It makes him blush, he's not used to that.

They talk about the summer. They talk about the past. Castiel is possessive and jealous, and Dean is too. They talk about their room, and the space they need. They talk about Sam and Jess' breakup. Then slowly, very slowly, they stop.

Castiel kisses him, and makes him pant. Castiel traces lines on his skin with his fingertips, and whispers in Dean's neck.  
Dean takes off their clothes, kissing every bit of skin he can reach. He holds Castiel against him and feel his heartbeat on his chest. They smile.

Cas asks.

He says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Now on tumblr too : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/107404783049/he-says-no


End file.
